


Hatemates

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: — Может, потому, что я ненавижу тебя? — спрашивает Юра спокойно, но желчно. — Потому что мы не соулмейты, а hatemates, это как признание в вечной нелюбви.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy & Yuri Plisetsky, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 7





	Hatemates

Сегодня первое марта, и Юра «отмечает» свое восемнадцатилетние, сидя в довольно уютном квебекском баре недалеко от спорткомплекса и общежития. Он пьет безалкогольное пиво и ест луковые кольца из бумажной тарелки, накалывая их одноразовой вилкой. Ничто не предвещает беды, вечер можно даже назвать хорошим, но вдруг входная дверь открывается — и настроение Юры портится. На пороге стоит Жан-Жак Леруа собственной персоной и оглядывается в поисках свободного места. Замечает его и машет ему рукой, что Юра полностью игнорирует. Неужели нет других баров в округе? 

Джей-Джей подходит к барной стойке и что-то заказывает, Юра не слышит из-за играющих довольно громко Led Zeppelin. Леруа берет стакан с плещущейся там янтарной жидкостью и сразу же расплачивается. А потом подходит к его столику и без приглашения садится напротив. Юра тут же прячет правую руку под стол.

— Часто тут бываешь? — спрашивает Леруа, отпивая из своего стакана.

— Я не собираюсь с тобой разговаривать.

— Ладно, в хорошей компании можно и помолчать.

— Во-первых, ты же не умеешь молчать. Во-вторых, это ты-то хорошая компания? Явно не для меня.

— И это уже похоже на разговор.

— Иди нахрен, — изрекает Юра и встает, чтобы пойти в туалет. Леруа встает следом и идет за ним. — Ты что, преследуешь меня?

— Нет, мне просто тоже надо отлить. 

В мужском туалете Юра, стоя у писсуара, прячет правую руку за спину. Он не собирается показывать этому придурку свою метку. 

Он отходит к умывальнику, а Джей-Джей становится рядом. И все замечает.

— Что, сделал татуировку?

— Да, — врет Юра. Он ни за что на свете не признается, что это метка.

— Покажи.

— И не подумаю.

Однако придурок Джей-Джей все-таки хватает его за мокрую руку и смотрит на красно-черную корону вокруг безымянного пальца.

— Что, сделал татушку в честь кумира? — Леруа выставляет левую руку с точно такой же меткой на безымянном пальце.

Юра молчит.

— Но, подожди, я не твой кумир, ты меня недолюбливаешь…

— Я тебя ненавижу, — выплевывает Юра и отдергивает руку. 

— Ага. Так что это не тату — это метка. Всегда мечтал узнать, кто мой соулмейт. А это, оказывается, ты. Что ж, я очень рад. — Леруа ухмыляется во все тридцать два. — А почему она не на левой руке?

— Может, потому, что я ненавижу тебя? — спрашивает Юра спокойно, но желчно. — Потому что мы не соулмейты, а hatemates, это как признание в вечной нелюбви.

— Hatemates? Какой интересный неологизм! Но так не бывает, Юрочка. Мы с тобой — пара. Жаль, мне придется расстаться со своей девушкой…

— Черта с два. Я никогда не буду с тобой.

Юра выходит из туалета и направляется к выходу. Он не намерен здесь оставаться, даже если луковые кольца еще недоедены, а пиво недопито. Он ожидает, что Джей-Джей побежит за ним, но он этого не делает, так что он беспрепятственно добирается до общежития. Его соседа по комнате сейчас нет, так что он может предаться эмоциям. Он избивает свою подушку и рвет на клочки пару листов бумаги, выпуская пар. Юра бесится, потому что из семи миллиардов людей на планете Земля ему в соулмейты достался этот гадский Леруа. Он же ненавидит его всей душой! 

…И в то же время его к нему тянет. Это странное чувство, как будто от тебя отрезали кусок и тебе его не хватает. Вдобавок метка жжется с тех пор, как Джей-Джей прикоснулся к нему. Метка требует новых прикосновений, и это неприятно как физически, так и морально. Он не хочет, чтоб Леруа его касался, но в то же время жаждет этого. 

К девяти часам вечера становится совсем невыносимо, и он решается попросить у Отабека адрес Джей-Джея. Отабек не отвечает мучительно долго, вернее, это Юре пятнадцать минут кажутся вечностью. Но вот наконец он получает адрес и вызывает такси. 

В машине он трет свою метку, палец рядом с рисунком становится красным от раздражения. Может, у него аллергия на Леруа и все связанное с ним? Было бы логично. 

На такси он доезжает до дома Джей-Джея за двадцать минут и теперь стоит на лестничной клетке и думает, как докатился до такой жизни. Сначала он отшил Леруа, а теперь фактически приполз к нему. Какой-то его части хочется быть рядом с ним.

Наконец он звонит. Певучая трель звонка заливается уши, а потом из-за двери доносится:

— Иду!

Щелкают замки, дверь открывается, и Юра видит Джей-Джея в домашних штанах и красной футболке. Тот не выглядит удивленным.

— Я знал, что ты придешь рано или поздно, — говорит Леруа и отходит в сторону, давая ему войти. Юра разувается и стаскивает с себя пуховик. Джей-Джей заботливо берет его и вешает на крючок. — Но все же мне любопытно, что заставило тебя передумать так скоро?

Вообще-то он и сам толком не понимает, зачем приперся.

— Метка жжется, — говорит он первое, что приходит в голову.

— Я думал, ты из тех, кто привык превозмогать боль.

— Да, но…

— Зачем терпеть, если можно не терпеть?

— Я совсем не то хотел сказать. — Юра бесится, натурально бесится. 

— Так как ты хочешь, чтобы я дотрагивался до тебя? Взять за руку, поцеловать, трахнуть?

— Иди нахрен! Я спать с тобой не буду.

— Выберу золотую середину, — изрекает Леруа и, сократив расстояние между ними, целует сначала в уголок губ, а потом полноценно смещается на губы. 

Первое желание Юры — оттолкнуть. Но он не делает этого, а потом приходит второе желание: обнять и никогда не отпускать. 

Он уже целовался раньше, но поцелуи с соулмейтом похожи на множественные взрывы сверхновых. «Какой же тогда оргазм с ним будет?» — думает Юра, но сейчас еще не время это выяснять. Они — вчерашние (сегодняшние) враги, им надо время, чтобы притереться. «О чем ты думаешь, Юра?! Тебе надо бежать от этого придурка!» Но ноги не двигаются, он сам замер в сплетении их рук и наслаждается поцелуем. 

— Тебе придется бросить Изабеллу, — говорит он, когда Джей-Джей разрывает поцелуй и так ухмыляется, гад, что врезать бы ему по роже. 

— Вообще-то я уже. Мы долго говорили с ней, и она…

— Мне не интересно.

— А мне попался вредный соулмейт.

— Давай проясним. Я все еще тебя ненавижу, но меня тянет к тебе метка. — Она хотя бы жечься перестала.

— Конечно, только она.

Юра снова бесится. Кулаки так и чешутся. 

— Ты… — он задыхается от возмущения. — Ты придурок! И я тебя не-на-ви-жу.

— А ты сменишь гнев на милость, если я тебя поцелую?

— Конечно нет!

— А давай проверим?

И прежде, чем Юра успевает что-то сообразить, он целует его, снова в губы, и сминает его губы своими, и ласкает языком язык, и, боже, до чего же это хорошо! В то же время, впрочем, он проклинает Леруа за то, что тот делает это с ними. За то, что с ним Юра позволил себе расслабиться. Он искренне ненавидит его, но хочет, чтобы этот поцелуй никогда не кончался.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/9149303) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
